Forever Changed
by Michelle Drake
Summary: Fate can be a cruel thing, as things take a dramatic change that will affect and ruin everyone's lives forever. M/L and M/A shipperiness and angst, angst, and more angst! (any more summary will ruin it, so please R & R) *COMPLETE*
1. C h a p t e r I

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: I have been writing fanfics for quite some time, and I am very protective of my stories, but I have finally decided it is time to let them out into the world . . . so voila! This is the first of five chapters and an epilogue, and a sequel is already in the works. Just a note, this is one of my most horribly angst-filled stories . . . most of mine are angsty, but this is the most. I am hard-core M/L shipper, but I needed a change in pace, and had to write some mild M/A shipperiness. The story starts out a little slow, but once you get to chapter three and four, it all comes together. Please review! I beg of you!!!! I'll post my next chapter once I get fifteen reviews . . . okay? Amy, Katie, and Angie, thank you for being the bestest beta-ers! For anybody out there . . . if you need a beta-reader, I'd be more than happy to help! Luv, y'all!  
  
Author's Note 2: Please bear with me . . . this chapter's only purpose is to set up the rest of the story . . . it gets much, much, much better (because this chapter just plain sucks . . . ) Also, I start it our in the present, but then go back a few days later . . . I will get to how they got there, but it will take a while . . . I hope it isn't too confusing . . .  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: A super angsty story with a bittersweet ending, and of course angst, angst, angst and more angst. *possible Kleenex alert* If I summarize I will ruin the story, but please read! M/L and M/A shippiness (but angstful shippiness!) all rolled into one (I couldn't help myself!)!  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, but compliments aren't bad either!!!! :) Please tell me what you think!!!! I worked very hard on this story and want A LOT of feedback to know if it needs fixing!!! Every fifteen or so reviews I'll post a new chapter . . . so review, review, REVIEW!!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel and characters. Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James (Help! The boat is sinking!) Cameron and Charles H. (who cares about him? The frigin' boat is sinking!) Eglee and all the apes at Fox. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!! I also own Alec- he's my love slave, but that's besides the point . . .  
  


. . .  


  


  


. . .F o r e v e r C h a n g e d. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
ChapterI  
  


Alec stood behind Max, wanting to say or do something to make things right again. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder. It surprised him that she didn't pull away. She just stood their motionless and quiet.  
  
They stood there for minutes, which began to feel like hours. Time seemed to stand still. Neither said one word . . . what was there to say?   
  
"Max . . . " he began, "I . . ."  
  
"Don't say anything," she spoke quietly and sadly, the first words she had spoken to him in days. She looked at him with an empty stare, void of everything that she was feeling.  
  
Alec didn't know what to do. He just grabbed her hand, and intertwined it with his own, holding it tightly.  
  


. . .  


Days earlier . . .  
  
"Have you ever thought where we might be if we had gotten it?" asked Max sitting on the arm of an old chair.  
  
"Got what?" asked Logan, paging through some files.  
  
"If we had got the cure from that crooked lab tech and let Alec's head explode," she said flat out.  
  
"I'm assuming that this conversation is leaning towards letting Alec's head explode," he asked somewhat amused.  
  
"My life would be easier if it had. All he does is make my life more difficult. Today he got me going halfway across town to deliver packages that he was supposed to be delivering. He has Normal wrapped around his finger . . ." Max trailed off, noticing Logan's smirk. She smiled back, "so back to the previous question . . ."  
  
Logan's smirk turned from amusement to nervousness. He had no clue where they'd be right now. He wanted to be with her, but he wasn't about to confess that to her, he didn;t want to complicate things between them any furthur.  
  
"Well, I suppose if we had the cure right now I could bump into you without dying on you . . ." he said stating the obvious, just wantin got dodge the question.  
  
"Come on, that isn't what I meant," she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't you people ever knock?" asked Logan looking over Max's shoulder at Alec, silently relieved that he had been able to avoid talking about what he really felt for Max.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"What a nice welcome, Maxie. Is that how you greet everyone?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"People tend to not like it when guests drop in uninvited and break into their place," she shot back.  
  
"Apparently he did," Alec pointed out.  
  
Logan smirked as Max gave him a sideways glance. It was apparent that he was finding the conversation way too amusing.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked again, even more annoyed  
  
"Our favorite person Agent White is in town. He's hiding out in an old warehouse, and because you are so into being the protector' of all transgenics, I figured that you might want to know that he had someone in his evil clutches," he said with mockery.  
  
"If you find it so amusing that I think of it as my job to help people, then why are you telling me these things, and helping just as much?" she retorted.  
  
"I'm bored," he answered flat out.  
  
"Then go amuse yourself some other way than making my life miserable!" she said getting more and more irked with him by the minute.   
  
"It's just too much fun," he countered.  
  
"Let's get this bitch over with. Bye Logan," she called out, smacking Alec upside the head as she grabbed her coat and made her way out of the penthouse.  
  
"Bye," Logan called out as they left the penthouse.  
  
"By the way," she called over her shoulder. "Don't think that our conversation is over. You aren't off the hook yet!" She laughed lightly, hoping that things were going to turn out the way she wanted.   
  
"I'll make dinner- how about seven?" he called out Max who was now in the hallway.  
  
Max popped back in the doorway, "Sounds great-"  
  
"You two make me sick- just say goodbye all ready!' Alec said annoyed. pulling Max back into the hallway.  
  


. . .  


  
"Is this the place this time?" she asked, climbing the ladder to the roof of an old abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Excuse me," he said a little embarrassed that he had gotten the wrong place the first time.   
  
"Whatever," she sighed. What should we do?" she asked peering in through a skylight, spotting White interrogating a boy transgenic that looked to be about fifteen.  
  
"I think we should come back later tonight and get him out. I don't know what else we could do."  
  
"Are you sure you'll find the right place this time?" she teased.  
  
"A guy makes one mistake and he is labeled the village idiot for life," he said sounding almost upset.  
  
"Fine! I'm sorry, everyone is allowed to make mistakes," she apologized not really meaning it.  
  
"Let's meet back here tonight at ten or eleven. It should be late enough for the guards to be bored enough for us to be able to get in and out easily."  
  
"Okay, see ya' I'm going to go get ready for dinner."  
  
"Max, wait," Alec called after her.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Never mind," he sighed. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason he was beginning to find himself attracted to Max. It was beginning to scare him, but what scared him more was the bad feeling that was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach. It was as if things were about to change forever, no matter what they did to try to stop it. He quickly brushed away his doubts and feelings. Little did he know that things were about to change for him, and for everyone else around him . . .   
  


. . .  
  


  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? I know this chapter was a little slow, and very bad, but it's main purpose was to set up the rest of the story . . . please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I have worked really hard on this story, and it is now my personal favorite, so please tell me what you think! Chapter two will come after fifteen reviews! :) (and I guarantee it will only get better . . . )  
  
  
  


forever.changed.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com  



	2. C h a p t e r II

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Wow . . . I didn't think that I would get over fifteen reviews in a day!!!! Thank you all sooo much! Here's your reward . . . chapter two!!!! It is a little better than chapter one . . . but not by much . . . chapter three and on is *so* much better . . . so bear with me! We'll get there soon enough :) This chapter has over-dramatized M/L angst, and bad-action (which I suck at writing!!!!) For all you M/A shippers, you'll like the next chapter, trust me! But you'll have to wait until I post it! Hahahaha!  
  
Author's Note 2: Just for the sake of not confusing peoples . . . chapters one and two are starting out in the present time . . . but then go back . . . the rest of the story after that is how they got to that place (from the beginning of chap 1 and 2) and so forth . . . once you reach chapter five it all comes together, and the epilogue explains it all (the confuserating-ness won't last too long! Promise!) . . .  
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, but compliments aren't bad either!!!! :) Please tell me what you think!!!! I worked very hard on this story and want A LOT of feedback to know if it needs fixing!!! Every fifteen or so reviews I'll post a new chapter . . . so review, review, REVIEW!!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters . . . I just play with them and get into their heads!!!! I love to play with Alec the most (Oops . . . too much info! Just Kidding!). Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James (Help! The boat is sinking!) Cameron and Charles H. (who cares about him? The frigin' boat is sinking!) Eglee and all the apes at Fox. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!! I also own Alec- he's my love slave, but that's besides the point . . .   


  
. . .  
  
  
. . .F o r e v e r C h a n g e d. . .  
by Michell Drake  
  
. . .  
ChapterII  
  


Max looked up at Alec. Her face seemed to flicker for an instant with the emotion that she was trying to hide behind her icy mask. He could tell she was trying to stay strong on the outside, but on the inside she was falling appart.   
  
Alec let go of her hand for a second, and wrapped his arm around her, the again interlocking her hand with his own. He was almost afraid that if he didn't hold on to her hand that he would end up losing her forever. He knew it was childish and ridiculous, but after all that had happened, it scared him to death. He pulled her closer in to the warmth of his protective embrace.   
  


. . .  


Days Earlier . . .  
  
"Hey," Max hollered as she walked into Logan's apartment.  
  
"Hi Max. Dinner is ready, like promised." He gestured at the all ready set table complete with candles, washing the room in a gentle glow.  
  
"Wow, I'm even more impressed than usual," she commented as he pulled out the chair for her.  
  
He sat down across from her as they began to eat silently.  
  
"So Mr. Cale, about the conversation earlier. I wanted to hear your interesting commentary on it, so what do you think?" she asked formally with a teasing smile.  
  
"Max- can we please not talk about this? I really don't know what my answer is . . . " he said nervously, not being able to hide the apprehension in his voice. He honestly didn't know where they would be. He hoped that they would be together, but he wasn't going to be confessing his love for her now. In the long run it would make things even harder knowing each others feelings but not being able to do anything about it.  
  
"Logan I know you well enough to know that you are hiding your feelings. Why are you so afraid of telling me how you feel?" she asked almost defensively, not excpecting him to be the one running form his feelings. "We spent almost a year avoiding our feelings, and then we end up locking them up forever." She was getting so tired of avoiding their feelings. She had been running from them for too long.  
  
Logan didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her, but he was afraid. He wasn't afraid that she didn't love him, but more afraid that they might end up waiting for years and years without a cure. He didn't mind waiting for her, he could wait for her forever. He would wait for her forever. He knew that he would never find someone he loved more than Max. What he didn't want was Max waiting around for him forever. Telling her that he loved her more than anything would just hold her back.  
  
"Max, it is too hard to talk about this now, he tried to explain, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"So in other words you basically don't care what happens between us, as long as it isn't 'too hard' or 'too difficult.' I know how hard this is, but love isn't easy," she said with an edge of frustration.  
  
"I do care about what happens to us, but it's just that-" he didn't know how to tell her that he loved her without really telling her.  
  
"But it's just what?" she almost demanded, trying to control her feelings.  
  
"Max- can we please stop talking about this?" he said running his hands through his hair nervously, his normally in control composure crumbling.   
  
"No we can't stop talking about this, this is important. I don't know how we can make this situation any less difficult' unless I know how you feel."  
  
"Max, please can we stop this conversation? Please just let it be. Things will work out in the end so let's stop pushing this-"  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want," she gave up quietly, hiding her feelings. She thought that he would be able to tell her that he loved her, but seeing him avoid it and put off the subject made her wonder. "Would you please pass the bread? she asked after a long awkward silence, not looking him in the eye.  
  
"Max, you okay?" he asked noticing that she was avoiding his stare.   
  
"What do you think?" she said annoyed.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you. I hate it when you're mad at me. I'm sorry, can we please forget it happened?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you, she answered quietly as she buttered her bread, still not looking at him.  
  
"Max- I know you well enough to know when you're angry."  
  
"Well apparently you don't know me as well as you thought, because if you did, you'd know that I am not mad," she said upsetly. She got up form the table, noisily pushing her chair back.   
  
"Max, wait," he called out seeing her walk towards the door. "Please don't go, I didn't mean to make you so upset with me."  
  
"I'm not upset with you! I'm not mad at you at all. I'm just sad, and disappointed, and frustrated . . . okay? she grabbed her coat and made it to the door before Logan could get to the door and block her from leaving.  
  
"Max, just wait. I'm sorry- I don't want you leaving this way. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know that I was hurting you, I just-"  
  
"Of course you hurt me. Here I am basically telling you I'm in love with you and that I love you, and you refuse to say anything. I have to go-" she said not letting him see the tears that were forming in her eyes, as she waked away.  
  
"Damnit," he cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe that he just screwed that up.  
  


. . .  


  
Max walked down the street towards Alec's apartment. All she wanted to do was get everything over with so that she could go home and get her mind off everything that was going on. Max knocked lightly on Alec's door.  
  
What are you doing here so early? asked Alec a little surprised.  
  
I figured we might as well get this over with, she explained.  
  
Okay, let me let my coat- he said eying her suspiciously. He could tell that there was something wrong but he didn't know what.  
  
When they reached the abandoned warehouse, they scaled the building effortlessly. He could definitely sense that she was upset, but ruled against asking her. Knowing her she would probably bitch slap him or push him off the rooftop.  
  
There's White. Max pointed through the skylight. He was standing of to the side. It doesn't look like there are too many guards. We should be in and out easily. Why don't you go grab the rope, we'll come in from above, she ordered taking charge of the situiation.  
  
he answered turning around to grab his bag that contained their supplies. When he grabbed for the bad, he looked up noticing guards surrounding them with rifles pointed right at them.   
  
"Don't move!" shouted the leader, moving closer towards Max and Alec.  
  
Alec and Max both gave each other a nervous look. They both knew they were completely overpowered, but they had to protect themselves. A guard shot at Alec, but he ducked out of the way. They had him surrounded. He whipped his leg around and kicked the guards down easily, but they wouldn't give up. It seemed as if his kicks and punches weren't affecting them.  
  
You transgenic scum seriously think that you are stronger than us? asked the head guard. It was apparent that he was revved up somehow, just like the rest of White's men.  
  
Soon, Alec found himself surrounded. He continued to fight, but nothing seemed to work. They grabbed and him and dragged him towards the stair well. Max was about to help him, when Alec saw more soldiers coming.  
  
Max, run!" he yelled out frantically, knowing that if she too were caught, there would be no hope for the both of them.  
  
Max hesitated, but knew she would be captured too if she stayed and tried to fight them off. She quickly scaled the building, and hid in the nearest alley. When she thought the time was right she peered into the building. She couldn't see anything through the dark windows. As much as she hated it, she had to save him, but the guards were still on alert. She would have to be careful . . . she just hoped she'd be able to save him in time . . .   
  


. . .  
  


  
  
Author's Note: Okay . . . action writing is definitely not my so to make up for the horribleness of it all . . . I have a little teaser for all you M/A shippers . . . I'm sorry fellow M/L shippers . . . I had to do it! I still love M/L together though! I promise . . .   
  
  


_C h a p t e r III  
. . .T e a s e r. . .  
  
_

. . . Maybe it was the moment, or maybe it was the fact that they were both lonely, but soon their faces were barely an inch away from each other. Their lips met, and neither one of them objected. They continued to kiss, more passionately this time. Alec began to take off his shirt, and moved to take off Max's as well, as their bodies became even more closely pressed together . . .   
  
  
  
Okay . . . you like? You want to know more? Do you???? If you want to- go review- you know the drill! :) The faster you review, the faster I post em'! I might even give you the chapter four teaser if I have a lot of reviews! Hint, hint, HINT!!!! :) Luv y'all!  
  
  
  


forever.changed.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com


	3. C h a p t e r III

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is . . . Chapter three . . . I thought that it has been long enough, and you all deserved it with some of the loverly reviews I got from you all. I think I will even give you a teaser from chapter four! Chapter four and five are the epitome of evil . . . I smile evilly just thinking about what happens . . . maybe I will be nice and give it to you early . . . we'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Author's Note 2: I suck at action scene writing, and had a complete writers block, so I just wrote the only reasonable (actually it isn't reasonable) way to figure it out . . . it is stupid, actually more funny than anything . . . Oh well . . . it is amusing in an OMG she sucks at action writing sorta' way . . . yeah . . .  
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review! :) Please tell me what you think!!!! I worked very hard on this story and want A LOT of feedback to know if it needs fixing!!! I really want it to be perfect! Every fifteen or so reviews I'll post a new chapter . . . so review, review, REVIEW!!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters (although I wish I did!) . . . I just play with them and get into their heads, and make them do things for me!!!! I love to play with Alec the most (Oops . . . too much info! Just Kidding!). Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James (Let's write about unsinkable boats and sink them) Cameron and Charles H. (yes- again, I will repeat- The damned boat is sinking!) Eglee and all the peoples at Fox. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!! I also own Alec- he's my love slave, but that's besides the point . . . oops, too much info- again!  


  
  
  
  
. . .F o r e v e r C h a n g e d. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
ChapterIII  
  


"Where is X5-452? White demanded from the tac officer as they entered the building, dragging Alec with them.  
  
She escaped, sir. We have X5-494 though.  
  
He'll do just fine, he commented, realizing that things could be worse. Either way he was going to get what he wanted.  
  
White strutted over to Alec.  
  
Well, well, well, what a predicament you are in 494. I know that you know where she is. In fact, I have all the proof right here," said White waving a portfolio in front of Alec's face.  
  
"I don't believe you," answered Alec coolly, trying to keep his composure which was slowly falling apart.  
  
"We found this in Agent Renfro's briefcase. We know that you were sent to find Eye's Only and X5-452.   
  
All the color drained out of his face as he remembered. Maybe White wasn't lying.  
  
"It's just a matter of decoding the information. In other words, you can save your sorry ass and tell me where she is, or we'll have to do things the hard way. Either way I win, and you can win too if you tell us where X5-452 is. If you don't tell we'll just go find this Eye's Only and get her location from there."  
  
"I told you- I don't know where she is! When I was sent to follow her hoping that she would lead us to Eye's Only it was a failure. No matter what you do you aren't going to find her. I don't have any clue where she could be," he lied trying to convince him, but he knew that it was no use. White could see right through his lies.  
  
"You say you don't know where she is, yet I find you and her trying to save one of you fellow X's, he said gesturing to the boy that they had been trying to save. He then proceeded to take a gun out of his back pocket, shooting the boy before he knew what was coming. Alec winced as the boy slouched over dead. White continued. I know that you're lying and you know where she is. It's either you give us the information and we set you free, or you tell us nothing, and we use you for our own research. I'll give you an hour to make your decision," said White.  
  
Alec's mind raced to figure out how he was going to get out of this mess. For once in his life he was not just scared- but terrified. The worst part was that either way Max would be caught by them and it would be all his fault. If it hadn't been for him, White would have never gotten the location of Eye's Only. Now he was not only putting Max's life in danger, but Logan's as well.  
  


. . .  


  
Max crept around the old warehouse, looking for an unguarded entrance. She noticed a window open on the second floor. She climbed up a fire exit, and jumped into the window looking around to make sure it was safe. She quietly crept to the front of the room, looking down at the factory. There seemed to be surprisingly few guards. She looked around nervously to try to figure out what to do, when something caught her eye that gave her and idea. There was a gallon of gasoline in a dark corner of the musty room and came up with a plan. She took it and poured it over some old newspapers and rags. She looked around the room and noticed a fuse box. She proceeded to open it, examining the wires carefully. She touched two of them together, creating a sparks, and lit a small piece of newspaper on fire. Max then moved to the pile of rags and newspapers, hoping at she would be able to create enough of a fire to distract the few guards that were there.  
  
Agent White- look up there. A man pointed up to the second level of the old warehouse, where smoke and flames were beginning to billow out.  
  
Go up there and get it under control! The last thing we need is the police showing up! White barked. The few guards that were by Alec ran up the metal stairs to the second floor to attempt to get control of the flames.  
  
When Max saw thought the coast was clear, she ran to untie Alec.  
  
Don't you think that setting this place on fire was a little too dramatic? he questioned jokingly, as she untied him form the chair he was in.  
  
Shut up! I could have just left you here, so say thank you! she snapped fiercely, ignoring his joking tone.  
  
Just as they were about to run out of the building, she noticed White standing in there way.  
  
So we meet again, 452. I knew that either way I would get you, he said with a sinister smile, creeping closer to her. I just didn't think you were stupid enough to come to me.  
  
If you were that good of a bad guy, you would have had me by now, so I'm not worrying, Max said with a smart-ass tone, as she stood in a ready-to-fight stance, as White circled her and Alec, like a cat to their prey.  
  
That's where you're wrong. And now that you are here, there is no where to run.  
  
That's where you're wrong again. I thought you'd be smarter, Max said almost triumphantly.  
  
And why is that 452? he asked intrigued, as they he continued to circle her, final making his move, whipping his leg around. Both Max and Alec ducked. But even with two against one it was apparent they were going to be no match for White.  
  
If you were so smart, you would have realized that any second the fire fighters and police would be coming to put out the fire and your little operation would be uncovered, she said slyly, blocking another punch he threw, as the distant wailing of sirens came closer. White, realizing that it was no use gave up, and ran off. He'd still be able to get them. They were out in the open now, and they both refused to lay low. He would get them again. He still had the information on the location of Eye's Only. He would get her eventually.  
  
Max and Alec both ran out of the building, just as the firefighters arrived.   
  
"Thanks for saving my ass back there," thanked Alec gratefully, once they were blocks away from the scene.  
  
"Yeah," she said absently. It was apparent that her mind was somewhere else.  
  
They walked silently for the next five minutes until Alec spoke up not being able to take the silence any longer. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," she answered simply.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause' you haven't made a smart ass comment or bitched me out yet," he commented, knowing that something had to be wrong.  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone."  
  
"Now I know something is wrong. You would've taken the opportunity to say something rude after that. Let me walk you home." For some reason that he couldn't explain he found himself utterly infatuated with her. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to spend any time he could with her.  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can walk home myself," she said as she continued to walk down the street.  
  
Alec continued to follow her.  
  
"Something is definitely bugging you."  
  
"You know, there is something bugging me- you. Just leave me alone. You apparently seem to notice that I'm upset, so stop making it worse," she said near the verge of tears.  
  
"So you are upset," he noticed seeing the distress written on her face. "I'll leave you alone if you just tell me what's bugging you."  
  
"Fine," she said, as she walked into her apartment, Alec following closely behind her.  
  
Max plopped down on the couch with a sigh.  
  
"Life isn't fair," she said quietly to Alec. "Manticore, this virus bitch, Logan, and now I'm sitting here with you . . ."  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "Is that what is bugging you?"  
  
"No," she answered plainly.  
  
"What is then?" asked Alec.  
  
"Logan doesn't love me . . . this stupid virus bitch is making everything too hard to deal with. He doesn't want to be with me plain and simple," she said sadly.  
  
"Did he really say that?" he asked seeing how miserable she was.   
  
"Basically . . . "  
  
"He's a fool to let a girl like you go," said Alec with surprising sweetness and sincerity that confused Max.  
  
"How come you are being so sweet? I never took you as the kind of guy that cared."  
  
"I never thought I was a guy who could care either," he said with a smile, as he gently brushed a lock of hair our of her face. "If Logan can't see how beautiful and special you are, he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Thanks," said Max with small smile.   
  
Maybe it was the moment, or maybe it was the fact that they were both lonely, but soon their faces were barely an inch away from each other. Their lips met, and neither one of them objected. They continued to kiss, more passionately this time. Alec began to take off his shirt, and moved to take off Max's as well, as their bodies became even more closely pressed together.   
  
Suddenly Alec felt nervous. He had dreamed of being able to be with Max, but something was stopping him. He wanted this to be right. He didn't want this to be some one night thing. He wanted it to be perfect, something that the had never really cared about until now. He had a countless number of one night stands in his life, but none of the women really mattered to him. Max was a different story. She was someone that he wanted to be with more than just a sexual relationship. He wanted to be the one she woke up with in the morning, the one she ran to when she was upset, the one that she could always turn to, the one that could turn her tears into smiles.   
  
Are you sure you want to do this? he whispered looking her deeply into her dark eyes. He could see the tears reflected in them, and feared what her answer was going to be.   
  
"I don't know what I want right now . . . " she uttered, barely over a whisper. She stayed in his arms, not moving form his embrace.   
  
Seeing that she wasn't pulling away, Alec kissed her gently on the lips, soon evolving into a passionate kiss, that stirred something in Alec's heart and soul that he never knew he possessed. He never could have imagined that that one kiss and one moment could make him feel like a completely new person.   
  
Just then they were interrupted by Max's pager. She pulled away slightly as she looked down at the number. Her heart suddenly felt as if it had a weight attached to it, seeming to sink in her chest. It was Logan.  
  
"This isn't right . . ." she said quietly, finally pulling away. She wanted to be with Logan, not Alec.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" he asked disappointedly.  
  
"Yes," she said wiping away a tear that had just left a wet trail down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . " he said putting his shirt back on. He felt horrible seeing Max feeling the same way he felt- torn, alone and miserable. He finally tore his stare away from Max, and left. He closed the door gently and leaned against it. The moment was far from the perfect moment that he had wanted. What was perfect anyway. He sighed deeply, and slowly made his way home.  
  
Max began to cry harder once he left. She couldn't believe what she had almost done. She loved Logan, regardless of what he felt for her, even though in her heart she knew that he probably did love her just as much, maybe even more.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Logan's number.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"It's me," she said flatly.  
  
"I've been trying to get up the courage to call you all night. I've been thinking of everything, and I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me, but I think I owe you an apology," he started. "Will you come over tomorrow tomorrow morning, that way we could talk face to face. If you don't want to I understand, but I really need to talk to you, please . . ."   
  
Max could hear the regret that lined his voice. She knew that he hadn't meant what he said during dinner.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be over tomorrow morning," she said with a weak smile.  
  
"G'nite," he said over the phone.  
  
"G'nite," she answered back with a small sigh of relief.  
  


. . .  


  
"Agent White, we have decoded the information on Eye's Only found in Renfro's file. We have recovered his location."  
  
"Excellent," White said, taking the file from the man's hand. "Set a team in place in the next two hours. You'll hold him hostage and get him to get her there, or give us her location. Then you will kill him and bring her back to headquarters. Whatever you do, don't kill her . . . she's the one we've been looking for," he said paging through the file, a triumphant gleam in his eyes, victorious that he had what he wanted, and it was just within reach.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"When everything is arranged, come get me. I want to be there to witness everything." He smiled a smile that was the epitome of evil . . .  
  


. . .  


  
  
A/N: Review, review, review!!!! Chapter four is the most evil chapter ever, you will all hate me when you see the cliffhanger for the end of chapter four. The more reviews I get, the faster you get chapter four!!!!   
  
And because I love you all so much . . . you get an extra long teaser :)   
  
  
  


_C h a p t e r IV  
. . .Teaser. . .  
_  


_ . . . He was going to tell her that he loved her- it outweighed covering up how he felt. He smiled anxiously, knowing that she would finally know that he really truly loved her.   
  
He went into his bedroom and took off his glasses, setting them on the side table like he always did. He got into bed and opened a book. He couldn't fall asleep. He debated calling Max and having her come over right away, but it was too late at night for that. He could wait until the morning, they would have all the time in the world after that.  
  
There was a sound at his door. Logan smiled to himself, knowing that Max was the only one who would be at his door at that time of night. He got up and began to walk into the living room.  
  
Max, I am so glad that you are here now, there is something that I need to tell you that just couldn't wait . . . he started with a smile, flicking on the light switch.  
  
He froze in absolute terror, being held at gun point by four armed guards. Agent White walked out of the shadows . . .  
  
  
_*Michelle Drake laughs evilly, knowing that if the writers think that that is bad, it is only going to get worse . . . much, much, much worse!!!!!*  
  
REMEMBER: The more reviews I get, the faster you get the chapter!!!! :)_  
_  
  
  


forever.changed.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com


	4. C h a p t e r IV

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: I decided I shouldn't be mean and give you all chapter four early, I hope it makes up for the cliffhanger I am about to give you. Please, please, please- REVIEW!!!! I live off my reviews!!!! Thank you all who have reviewed all ready- thank you! Well . . . I'll shut up. Oh- one more thing . . . there is just ONE more chapter left and an epilogue left . . . and believe me, Chapter five is the BEST chapter in this story (it makes up for all the crap chapters so far!) . . . so the more you review, the faster you'll get it and the faster I will write the sequel!   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, but just PLEASE tell me what you think!!!! :) I worked very hard on this story and want A LOT of feedback to know if it needs fixing!!! Every fifteen or so reviews I'll post a new chapter . . . so review, review, REVIEW!!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel and characters (if I did would I really be here right now?), I just get into their heads, and make them do things! Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James (Titanic) Cameron and Charles H. (who is he again? Just Kidding . . .) Eglee and all the apes- or shall I call them baboons, at Fox. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!! I also own Alec- he's my love slave, but that's besides the point . . .  
  


. . .  


  


  


. . .F o r e v e r C h a n g e d. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
ChapterIV  
  


Logan was sitting at his computer, but couldn't get any work done. All he could think of was what to say to Max when she came over in the morning. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he still felt like he would be holding her back on some level or another. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, and put them back on. He didn't know what to do. He took out a piece of paper and began to write down what he felt. It was the only way he could really clear his mind and decide what to tell Max. When he finished he knew what to do. He was going to tell her that he loved her- it outweighed covering up how he felt. He smiled anxiously, knowing that she would finally know that he really truly loved her.   
  
He went into his bedroom and took off his glasses, setting them on the side table like he always did. He got into bed and opened a book. He couldn't fall asleep, especially now. He debated calling Max and having her come over right away, but it was too late. He could wait until the morning, they would have all the time in the world after that, he hoped.  
  
There was a sound at his door. Logan smiled to himself, knowing that Max was the only one who would be at his door at that time of night. He got up and began to walk into the living room.  
  
Max, I am so glad that you are here now, there is something that I need to tell you that just couldn't wait . . . he started with a smile, flicking on the light switch.  
  
He froze in absolute terror, when he realized it wasn't Max, but five armed guards holding him at gun point. Agent White walked out of the shadows.  
  
You'd think that a man on everyone's hit list would have a better security system, and you'd think he'd stay out personal affairs with those that are being hunted by the government- who new? he said deviantly with a nefarious look in his eyes.  
  
What do you want? he asked trying to remain undaunted by the men holding him at gunpoint.  
  
You know who we want . . . he said enjoying the look of dread painted on Logan's face.  


. . .  


  
The next morning Alec paced back and forth in his apartment. He needed to see Max. He hadn't fallen asleep last night after their kiss. He knew that Max didn't want to be with him the way he wanted her too, but he needed to talk to her, he needed to make sure. He made up his mind. He had to go find her, and he knew where she would most likely be- Logan's place.  
  
Alec walked into Logan's apartment building. He was going to give her some lame excuse . . . he didn't know what yet. As he neared the entry to Logan's penthouse he noticed the door slightly ajar. He peered in and saw White and his men.  
  
"I know that you know where X5-452 is, or shall I call her, Max'?" asked White having fun patronizing Logan.  
  
Logan didn't say a word. White hit him hard across the face. White had been interrogating Logan all night, but he had refused to give Max's location. He was slowly losing his strength to keep it from them. Sooner or later White was going to get what he wanted.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way I'm going to get what I want."  
  
"I'll never tell you where she is," he said defiantly, even though he knew that in a matter of a half an hour Max would be coming through his front door, and everything would fall apart.   
  


. . .  


  
Alec ran to Max's place. He needed to make sure that she left Seattle. He couldn't let White's men capture her.  
  
"Max! We need to talk," Alec said urgently, grabbing Max by the wrist forcefully.  
  
"Alec, I don't know what your problem is, but I have to be somewhere," she looked at he watch, "about a half hour ago. I'm already late . . ."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked just as urgently.  
  
"Alec, I know that last night was awkward, but what the hell is up with your drama? I told Logan I'd be there this morning, and it's almost afternoon."  
  
"You can't go there!" he warned.  
  
"Why the hell not?" she asked worried by the way that he was acting. She had never seen him so frantic before.  
  
"White is there." He said it quietly, knowing that if Max went there she wouldn't be able to make it back. There was going to be too much man power, and too many weapons; the biggest one being her emotions. He knew that she would give herself up for his safety. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
"What?" she asked with a hard edge of disbelief and shock as she tried to register what he just said.  
  
"They got a hold of Renfro's files, they were in her briefcase and somehow made it out of the fire. The files had the information on Eye's Only- it had his location. They are trying to get to you through him. It was the same thing they tried to do to me. I thought that they were bluffing when they said that they had his location-" he said running his hands through his hair anxiously.  
  
Max quickly grabbed her coat, and was about to run out of her apartment.   
  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked grabbing her by the wrist.  
  
"I have to go help him!" she yelled at him, wrenching her wrist free form his grip.  
  
"Max, you can't go to him, it's a trap," yelled Alec as Max ran off.  
  
"I'm not going to stand around all day waiting for the bad guys to give up and go home. I can't let them hurt him because of me," she said her voice filled with fear. Alec ran after her, finally catching up.  
  
"They won't do anything until you're there, it's a trap," he tried again.  
  
"Why the hell would I believe you? If you are telling the truth, why didn't you mention that White had his location sooner? All I know is that I need to get him out of there, and it is partially your fault." she retorted, jumping onto her motorcycle and speeding off.  
  
"Max! Wait!" Alec got on his motorcycle and followed her. He couldn't let her walk right into a trap.   


  
. . .  


  
Max crept into the apartment quietly, looking around for Logan hoping that maybe Alec was wrong.  
  
That's when she saw him, surround by armed men. She didn't know how she was going to get to him. There were too many men, too many guns.  
  
Max ducked behind the wall, pressing her back against it as tightly as possible, trying to be undetected as she tried to figure out a plan. She peered around the corner and caught Logan's eye. The minute they locked eyes, she saw them change from being scared to terrified, but not for his own safety, but for hers.  
  
'No' he mouthed, hoping that he could convince her to leave. He knew what they would do to her, but even more so he knew that no matter what she wouldn't listen to him. All he wanted was for her to be safe and save herself.  
  
Max's eyes began to fill up with tears. She couldn't just leave now, but she didn't see any way to get him out. She knew that he wanted her to save herself, but she just couldn't.   
  
'No,' he mouthed again slightly shaking his head.  
  
'I'm sorry,' she mouthed back, pressing even more tightly against the wall. She had never been so terrified in her life. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath as she tried to figure out a plan. When she opened her eyes to find four men pointing their guns right at her. They grabbed her, continuing to keep her a gun point.  
  
"Agent White, we have 452!" shouted one of the officers that had her at gunpoint as they dragged her into the living room.  
  
"I told you we would get to her one way or another," White antagonized Logan, enjoying the fear that was reflected in Logan's eyes, as his heart sank. 452, how nice of you to show up, White said to Max. Again, I'd like to thank you for making my job so much easier. I didn't think that you would just show up again like last time.   
  
What do you want with me? she asked not being able to hide her fear.  
  
You are the one we want, the one we've been looking for, he stated, picking up a radio. We have affirmative on 452, and we are bringing her in.  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other fearfully, not knowing what to do to get out of this mess.  
  
452, you aren't giving up much of a fight, Agent White commented cockily.   
  
I will go with you, and not put up a fight under one condition, she said trying to remain strong, not leaving Logan's stare. You guarantee Logan's safety. You let him go, and never look for him again.  
  
Logan protested.   
  
Trading in your life for his. I thought that they taught you better at Manticore, he said getting up in Max's face. At this point he was close enough that Max could have killed him in a second if it weren't for the officers that had her being held at gunpoint.  
  
Do you promise his safety? she asked shakily, knowing that the same look of heartbreak that was written on Logan's face was reflected in her own as well. They both didn't want to lose each other again. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him, as much as hurt to see the sadness in his face, she just couldn't.  
  
Max, you don't have to do this, Logan protested. It killed him to think that Max loved him so much that she would trade in her freedom for his. He couldn't live knowing that she was locked away because of him.  
  
I promise, answered White with a smirk. Take her to the military convoy, he ordered the guards.  
  
They began to lead her out the door. Max struggled, but it was no use.  
  
Max- no, Logan tried again, his voice filled with despair, and desperation.  
  
I'm sorry, she called back to him, letting a tear make it's way down her cheek as she was lead out the door.  
  
Wait just a minute 452, before you leave there is one thing that you need to learn . . .   
  
Alec appeared in the doorway of the penthouse.   
  
There was a loud gunshot . . .   
  


. . .  


  
  
Author's note: I am in a really evil mood, so that looks like the perfect place to leave off! Hahahaha!!!! No teaser either!!!!! You want to find out what happens? Do you really want to know???? If you do- REVIEW!!!! I want to see a BUNCH of reviews, so go-do-NOW!!!! :) I am not setting a certain number, but I want A LOT!!!! Okey dokey???? :) Chapter five is the best so far, so if you want it posted ASAP, you know what to do! Thanks for reading!!!! Luv y'all! If you love me review!!!! :) Thank you all!!!!  
  
  
  


forever.changed.by.Michelle.Drake©   
gypsychic04@c4.com


	5. C h a p t e r V

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Okay . . . here it is, chapter five. I am now about to go into hiding, because I fear my life. I let my favorite beta readers (you know who you are!) read this story, and they threw the story at me when they read this chapter and threatened my life (well not really!) . . . so please don't hate me! I have an epilogue and a sequel almost ready (although that is taking the longest . . . maybe if I get a bunch of reviews (HINT, HINT, HINT!) I will type it up asap!) . . . please give me ANY suggestions . . . I tried to make this chapter very angsty and horrible, and I want to make sure if it was successful . . . if not I will revise it! :) Well . . . I'll stop jabbering, and warn you that you might want to get out your kleenex, and read . . .   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, but just PLEASE tell me what you think!!!! :) I worked very hard on this story and want A LOT of feedback to know if it needs fixing!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel and characters, I just get into their heads, and make them do things! Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. I guess I'll just have to settle for my clone . . . Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James (blah blah, woof woof) Cameron and Charles H. (who is he again? Just Kidding . . . actually I am not . . . who is he?) Eglee and all the apes, and baboons, and primates at Fox (who I am very mad at right now!). I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!! I also own Alec- he's my love slave, but that's besides the point . . .  
  


. . .  


  


  


. . .F o r e v e r C h a n g e d. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
ChapterV  


  
Max screamed as she heard the gun shot, and saw Logan fall to the floor. Her heart seemed filled with dread and fear, as she saw him laying on the apartment floor, not moving. The guards began to drag her away as she struggled to run to Logan's side and help him. She tried to kick and punch the men carrying her away, but they were to strong and her attempts were useless.   
  
Alec stood there in disbelief not being able to help the feelings of guilt that were consuming him as everything seemed to be happening in slow motion like a dramatic movie. He ran to one of the guards that was dragging Max away, and fiercely kicked him, whipping around and snapping another ones of their neck, helping Max break free of their grip. Alec then wrenched the gun away from White, holding it out in front of him shakily, surprised by the cold weight he felt of the gun in his hands. He curled his finger around the trigger, as his body seemed to tense up with fear, terror, desperation, guilt, and relief, as he pulled the trigger. With a loud bang Ames White fell to the floor, dead. He let the gun drop out of his hands, and fall to the floor with a loud thump. He felt sick as he realized what was happening around him.  
  
Max ran to Logan and kneeled by his side. She gently grabbed his hand, but then remembering the virus backed away.   
  
he said quietly grabbing her hand again, missing what it felt like to feel her touch. Please stay with me, he choked out sadly.  
  
No, Logan. Don't, touching will make it worse. I'm going to call a doctor . . . you'll be okay, she said through tears as Logan held on to her hand tighter. She knew that he wouldn't be okay . . . there was too much blood. The virus wasn't going to matter anymore.  
  
Max, please stay with me, he said again weakly, looking at her desperately, a look of fear reflected in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her.  
  
she uttered again. I'm going to call the doctor- you'll be okay, she managed to say through her tears.   
  
Max, I love you, he quietly murmured pulling her in closer, all the fear in his eyes disappearing, being filled with warmth and love. He reached up and touched her cheek gently.  
  
Max leaned in, giving him a heartbreaking, soul wrenching, passionate last kiss, filled with all the emotions that they had locked away for so long. It killed her to think that this was it. This was going to be the last time she would ever have the chance to kiss him. She suddenly realized how he must have felt when she had almost died. The sadness, the anguish, the heartbreak that ripped at her very soul. She kissed him more passionately, letting out every ounce of emotion go into this last kiss, making it last as long as possible before finally forcing herself to break the kiss.  
  
She could feel his grip on her hand loosen, as everything else around her seemed to disappear.   
  
I love you, he said again. I love you so much. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes as the world became dimmer. I love you- he said it a final time, wanting to make sure that Max truly knew how much he cared for her.  
  
I love you too, she said between sobs, still holding him. His eyes closed, and he was gone. she uttered, as she began to weep over his body. She lay her head on his chest and began to sob. Her whole world seemed to have crashed down around her, living her in the midst of the wreckage.  
  
Alec stood there watching her cry over his body. All he could do was blame himself for her pain. It was all his fault that White had been there . . . and if he had only gotten there a few seconds sooner. He couldn't help but place all the blame on himself. When Max's sobs dissipated, he walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.  
  
he spoke quietly.  
  
She looked up at him not saying anything, her eyes red from crying, were filled with horrible sadness and pain that made Alec want to turn away from her stare, but he couldn't even though it tore at his heart. He felt as though he needed to pay for the pain that she was in. Like he needed to suffer for everything that she was going through.   
  
I heard a police siren, someone in the building must have called the police. We have to leave so that we aren't suspected for killing the soldiers, he explained simply, knowing that Max had all ready been through enough. Being interrogated by the police would only add to it all,  
  
she cried, I can't just leave . . . I can't leave him, I can't . . . Her whole body felt weak, being drained emotional and physically.  
  
We can come back after the police come, but we need to go now, he demanded as he heard the siren coming closer. He began to grow more and more anxious as he realized Max wasn't coming. The sirens wail began to become even louder.  
  
she screamed at him not moving from her spot, in a state of shock.  
  
Alec grabbed her by the arm, urgently. We have to go! He hated having to do this to her after everything but it was the only thing to do. They made their way to the stairwell just as the police came in.  


  
. . .  


  
In the stairwell Max stopped, and leaned against the wall crying, in heart breaking sobs. Alec also stopped, and stood there next to her. They could wait here until the police were gone. He rested his hand on Max's shoulder. She pulled away fiercely as she let her body slide down the wall into a sitting position. Alec sat down next to her. He knew that she didn't want him there, but he couldn't just do nothing. He again rested his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Don't touch me! she snarled at him. Leave me alone! Her mind was screaming with so many different things. All she wanted to do was curl up and die.  
  
he started. All he wanted to do was help her, say something to make things better, although he knew nothing was going to make things better.  
  
I- I- he, she stammered through her tears, feeling sick.  
  
Shhh . . . he said pulling her into a comforting hug. She stopped trying to pull away and collapsed in his arms crying helplessly. You're going to be alright Max, you're going to be alright . . . he tried to comfort her, although he knew that she wouldn't be alright for a very long time, maybe even never.   
  
Max didn't know what to feel. All she wanted was for the hurt and pain to go away. Her whole world seemed to have collapsed around her, leaving her all alone and full of pain. Logan was dead, and it was all her fault. She couldn't believe this was all happening. She couldn't believe that he was dead . . . that she wasn't ever going to be able to see him again . . . talk to him again . . . be near him again . . . kiss him again . . .  
  
She continued to cry in Alec's arms until the coast was clear to go back up to the penthouse. There was still a police officer up there cleaning up the mess, and the bodies of the soldiers. Max immediately ran past the horrific scene, and into Logan's bedroom. She needed to be somewhere familiar. Alec gave the police officer a cover story so that there wouldn't be too many questions asked of Max or him. He wasn't sure how Max could handle being questioned by the police officers.  
  


. . .  


  
Max lay in Logan's bed. She could still smell his familiar scent of cologne that he always wore. It was almost comforting; it felt as if her weren't really gone. She looked over at the side table next to his bed. His glasses still lay there, as if waiting for him to put them on when he woke up in the morning. Max wanted to cry all over again. She had stopped crying hours ago, finding that she was out of tears. All she wanted to do was be numb to everything that was going on. Then she could stop feeling the pain and guilt. She had no such luck. Her body was taken over by an immense pain that seemed to rip through her very soul and being, as she lay in his bed, her knees curled up to her chest. All she wanted to do was die and escape the horrible pain she was feeling.  
  
Alec walked in with a glass of milk and a sandwich. I thought that you might be hungry . . . he offered feeling helpless. All he wanted to do was make her pain go away.  
  
Go away, I'm not hungry. I need to be alone, she said with barely any emotion.   
  
I'm sorry, said Alec as he left the room. He hesitated, and turned around, I found something that you might want . . . he trailed off, and set a piece of paper on the bed, and left. He didn't know how she would react to it.  
  
Max slowly picked up the paper, and read it:  
  
_Max means more to me than anything in this world. That's why I am so afraid to tell her how I feel about her. Even if that means not telling her so that she can have a better life without me. Maybe it's selfish, but I can't do that anymore. I love seeing her face, her eyes, her smile . . . I love being with her, and hearing her voice everyday. I would do anything for her to make her happy. I know that we can't do anything but dream about being with each other, but that is better than lying about how I feel. I love her so much that it terrifies me, but what terrifies me more is letting her slip away. She is my angel, I need her, I need to be with her, I need to tell her that I love her . . . because I love her more than anything . . .  
  
_ It had been what Logan had written down the night before when he had been contemplating what to tell Max. She could feel the tears began to start up again. She had heard him tell her that he loved her, but she hadn't known that he had loved her that strongly. She buried her face in his pillow, and cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of him, and dreamed of them being together in the life that they would never be able to experience . . .  
  


. . .  
  
  


Author's Note: I am so TERRIBLY sorry for doing that . . . I really didn't want to kill him . . . I had to, I'm *so* sorry. I made one of my beta-readers cry . . . so if I made anyone else cry, I'm sorry :) Please review!!!!! I beg of you! I want to know if there is anything I can change to make it more angsty . . . The epilogue is coming soon, and so is the sequel . . . only the first chapter is written so far, so the more review I get, the faster I will write it! Again- I am so sorry for killing him . . . I really am! I warned you that you might need a kleenex. Please REVIEW!!!! Luv y'all!!!!   
  
  
  


forever.changed.by.Michelle.Drake©   
gypsychic04@c4.com  



	6. E p i l o g u e

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Okay . . . here is the epilogue. I have started a very rough draft of the sequel, but it is FAR from finished. The more reviews I get, the faster I will write the sequel. I want to see *A LOT* of reviews. I don't get paid for this and have an extremely busy schedule, so the more reviews you get the harder I will try to fit in writing the sequel!!!! Sorry this epilogue is SO short . . . I am in the midst of revising it. Please review all the other chapters if you haven't yet . . . the more reviews the happier I am and the faster I will write!!!! Just a shameless plug . . . please read my other stories, I love feedback, and constructive, honest criticism!!!! (more feedback on the other stories might even inspire my muse to get crackin' on more stories!) Thank you all for reading this story!!!! I love you all!!!! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review!!!! Remember: It only takes one second!!!!   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, but just PLEASE tell me what you think!!!! :) Honesty is so greatly appreciated! I worked very hard on this story and want A LOT of feedback to know if it needs fixing!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I just bought out Cameron-Eglee corporations and Fox, so now Dark Angel and all other Dark Angel characters and merchandise belong to yours truly!!!! *happy dance!* Do you believe me? :) It really is true, it really is . . .   


  
. . .  


  


  


. . .F o r e v e r C h a n g e d. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
Epilogu** e  
**

Present time . . .  
  
Alec held her tightly as if he were afraid that she were going to fall apart if he let go. The funeral had ended, and Max pulled out of Alec's grasp and walked over the grave, placing her hand on the intricate engraving. It all seemed so surreal to her. It was only days ago that they were having their usual banter and teasing conversations in his living room. Now it was all gone. She sat there a moment, taking a deep shaky breath as she took everything in. It was all so final.   
  
Alec stood a few yards away, looking at Max cautiously, like she were a china doll that was about to break. In a few days she had been reduced to a pile of nerves. She seemed so delicate and small- so unlike the Max that he knew. Everything had changed forever, she had changed forever, he had changed forever . . .  
  
Max kneeled down next to the headstone, fighting back more tears as she made her final goodbye to the man that she loved more than anything in the world. The one person who she had ever truly cared about. The one person she didn't think she could live without. She felt so incomplete without him. With him dead, a part of her was dead as well. Her heart and soul seemed to have been ripped out of her chest. She still couldn't believe all that had happened. She wasn't ready to accept everything, but she knew she had to. She slowly got up, not knowing what to do next. Where was she going to go from here? How was she going to go on living her life like normal? Her life was far from normal. Logan had been the one part of her life that had made her feel even remotely normal. Now all that was gone.  
  
Max returned to Alec's side, new tears which she had tried so hard to fight back streaked her face. Alec had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her back by his side. He wanted so badly to be able to do something to take away all her pain that he was responsible for, but he knew there was nothing he could do and that the pain was only going to get worse. He fought the urge to wipe away her tears, knowing that there were many more to come. Instead he wrapped her in his strong arms, not saying one word, as they walked back to his car. All they really had left now was each other, and for both of their sakes, they hoped that would be enough to hold them together . . .  
  
  


. . .E N D. . .  


  
  
  


forever.changed.by.Michelle.Drake©   
gypsychic04@c4.com  



End file.
